


Strange, Far Places [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: From Out the Ocean Risen [Podfic] [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Body Horror, Dissociation, Gen, Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Seizures, Suicidal Ideation, Violence, mental break/loss of touch with reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the aftermath is the worst of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange, Far Places [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange, Far Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936956) by [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/pseuds/bluestar). 



Chapters 1-11: Length: 2:27:47 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/strange_far_places_1-11.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapters 12-22: Length: 3:50:29 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/strange_far_places_12-22.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapters 23-33: Length: 3:36:34 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/strange_far_places_23-33.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  
Chapters 34-43: Length: 4:15:44 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/strange_far_places_34-43.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
